


Someecard Fun with Gale and Randy

by AHS



Series: Missing You [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, email, someecards, sort of sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stands on its own, but follows "Happier."  The boys keep up the goofiness/flirting via email and someecards. Hopefully, the structure isn't confusing. (Randy sends ecard, Gale sends email, Gale sends ecard, Randy sends email, Randy sends ecard...) Just remember their emails! act_therefore_am@dmail.com = Randy; justinsno1fan@webbulous.com = Gale :) lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someecard Fun with Gale and Randy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this up. Not the someecard content, but the rest of it. (And G/R can't be blamed for any of it, lol.)

justinsno1fan@webbulous.com  
You have received a someecard from Randy!

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/wouldbedorothy/pic/000105he/)  


***

Date: 2/10/10  
From: justinsno1fan@webbulous.com  
To: act_therefore_am@dmail.com

I appreciate the concern, Rand. But, you see, my supposed cheer is really lightheadedness from these damn corsets. Love the picture of us. How have I not seen that one before? Work that fan.

~G

***

act_therefore_am@dmail.com  
You have received a someecard from Gale!

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/wouldbedorothy/pic/00011hrh/)  


***

Date: 2/11/10  
From: act_therefore_am@dmail.com  
To: justinsno1fan@webbulous.com

Huh. Yeah, yours, too. (Though… I could use a refresher course.)

~R

***

justinsno1fan@webbulous.com  
You have received a someecard from Randy!

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/wouldbedorothy/pic/000123sk/)  


***

Date: 2/11/10  
From: justinsno1fan@webbulous.com  
To: act_therefore_am@dmail.com

That's whack… wack?

…?

Fuck spelling. I'm all about street cred.

~G

 

***

act_therefore_am@dmail.com  
You have received a someecard from Gale!

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/wouldbedorothy/pic/00013yw8/)  


***

Date: 2/11/10  
From: act_therefore_am@dmail.com  
To: justinsno1fan@webbulous.com

Obviously. Your H&O reference leaves no doubt of your cred.

Also, _aww_.

(Wait, which one's which?)

~R

***

justinsno1fan@webbulous.com  
You have received a someecard from Randy!

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/wouldbedorothy/pic/00014x6b/)  


***

Date: 2/12/10  
From: justinsno1fan@webbulous.com  
To: act_therefore_am@dmail.com

Actually, I take it back. You're not Oates, even though he's the little one. You're the blond with the better voice, so you're Hall.

Ha. You _wish_ you could be as fucked up as moi.

~G

***

act_therefore_am@dmail.com  
You have received a someecard from Gale!

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/wouldbedorothy/pic/0001505d/)  


***

Date: 2/12/10  
From: act_therefore_am@dmail.com  
To: justinsno1fan@webbulous.com

Wow. You made your (fucked up) point.

But, again… _aww_.

And shut up with the "better voice" shit. Sing me an apology.

~R

***

justinsno1fan@webbulous.com  
You have received a someecard from Randy!

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/wouldbedorothy/pic/000166y0/)  


***

Date: 2/12/10  
From: justinsno1fan@webbulous.com  
To: act_therefore_am@dmail.com

I will sing for you. Right after I shut up.

Since you demanded an apology for the last compliment I gave you, I'm not sure I should give one to your ass right now. But, I can't hold it in. Yours is the ass I want to wear like headgear. Or a hat. For life. I do.

I think we just got married in the Church of John Mayer.

~G

***

act_therefore_am@dmail.com  
You have received a someecard from Gale!

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/wouldbedorothy/pic/00017swa/)  


***

Date: 2/13/10  
From: act_therefore_am@dmail.com  
To: justinsno1fan@webbulous.com

:-bbbbbbbbbbbb

My ass is blushing, but the cheap shots at my fashion sense are getting as old as you are.

I sent you that fucking fabulous hat with the gold accents. Uh, you're _welcome!_

~R

***

justinsno1fan@webbulous.com  
You have received a someecard from Randy!

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/wouldbedorothy/pic/00018h9q/)  


***

Date: 2/13/10  
From: justinsno1fan@webbulous.com  
To: act_therefore_am@dmail.com

I meant stop dressing yourself, as in go naked. Which was a compliment to your ass.

No, no… thank _you_.

~G

***

act_therefore_am@dmail.com  
You have received a someecard from Gale!

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/wouldbedorothy/pic/00019g82/)  


***

Date: 2/13/10  
From: act_therefore_am@dmail.com  
To: justinsno1fan@webbulous.com

You better.

I can't wait to see you.

~R

***

justinsno1fan@webbulous.com  
You have received a someecard from Randy!

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/wouldbedorothy/pic/0001ax1a/)  


I honest to God forgot about Valentine's Day until yesterday, and I'm kind of proud of that. But… Happy Valentine's, Gale. ~R

***

Date: 2/14/10  
From: justinsno1fan@webbulous.com  
To: act_therefore_am@dmail.com

Happy Valentine's, you sweet fucker, and back at you.

I can't follow that. There's no comeback to that card.

~G

***

act_therefore_am@dmail.com  
You have received a someecard from Gale!

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/wouldbedorothy/pic/0001bz23/)  


Except this one :-D See you in two weeks. ~G

***

Date: 2/15/10  
From: act_therefore_am@dmail.com  
To: justinsno1fan@webbulous.com

:-o *ahem*

I'll have the comment cards ready.

~R

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anybody didn't know what Gale was referring to...
> 
> “When I get married that’s gonna be my vows, ‘Do you, John Mayer, take this woman to have and to hold, to wear her ass like headgear?’ Yes, I do — you’re the one whose ass I wanna wear like a hat for the rest of my life.” - J.M. (Jan. 2010)


End file.
